Terrible Shirt
by Curtis255
Summary: After 4x11 Happy and Toby head home. Toby had been wearing that ugly tie-dye shirt all day. It was to bright for his wife's liking. Fluff All Quintis


**Written after 4x11 about Toby's loud and colorful shirt.**

Happy was driving back home with Toby trying to start up a conversation. She pulled into the driveway and unbuckled getting out as her husband did the same. She unlocked the door and Toby walked in behind her. Once the door was closed Happy turned to face him.

"Okay, we're home now so you can take that ugly ass shirt off."

"You don't like my shirt?"

His wife was running out of patience. She stepped into him and placed her hands by the head whole. She was being gentle and that scared him a little. Happy slid her fingers into the shirt so that they were gripping it and not hurting her husband. She had her thumbs on the outside and pulled them apart, ripping the shirt about a quarter way down.

"The Hell Hap!"

Toby was shocked and didn't know why she was ripping the shirt off him, because she would normally just take his shirt off.

"I want to make sure that you can never where this again." She ripped it farther. It was now halfway ripped.

"Why I liked it."

"It's ugly and draws to much attention." She rips it the rest of the way down. His manly chest now fully exposed. Happy slides it off of him and takes it.

Happy walks over to the trash can and looks inside. She drops the remains of the shirt into it and grabs a match. Lighting it on fire and Toby's eyes grow wide. She lets it burn for a minute and when the smoke detectors are about to go off and douses the fire with water. She turns to her husband who is shocked at what he saw her do.

"That was extreme. Is this about all the tension today? Cabe is safe."

"I know he is. Just that shirt was such a turn off that for the first time I wanted to chop your dick off."

"Damn. Good thing that shirt is gone than."

Happy walks over giving her hips more movement to get her point across.

"Yeah it is because it would be a shame to lose something we both need."

"Are you trying to seduce me after telling me that you wanted to chop off my gooty?"

"Maybe a little." She steps into him again and lets her hands rest above his pecks on his bare chest. He leans down kissing his wife. She kisses back and his hands go to her lower back.

"Today was hard." Toby says once they part.

"Yeah. I kinda just wanna cuddle and watch a movie, in bed."

"Well your wish is my command, Princess."

"Okay you ruined it." Happy said taking a step back. She walked into the kitchen and her husband followed.

"Hungry, bear cub?"

"Bear cub?"

"Nickname."

"Are you calling me fat!" Happy says in a joking voice.

"No! I would never!" Toby defends.

"I'm kidding relax."

She opens the fridge and pulls out a chocolate ice cream carton. "Come on. Bedroom. Movie and cuddles." Happy says. She grabs one spoon and follows him into their room. He's still shirtless. He puts his hat in its special place and turns to Happy as she puts the ice cream on the nightstand and removes her shirt.

"Staring Dr. Curtis?"

"I prefer to call it admiring my Mrs."

"Well the Mrs. Is waiting for her husband to drop his pants and get in the shower."

"Are you gonna join me?" Toby says walking over to her.

"Only if you want too." She says knowing his answer.

"Oh I do." He grabs her hips as he says that. And pulls her close for a sweet kiss.

"Let's go before my ice cream melts."

They go to the bathroom and remove their clothes. She steps in and he goes in behind. His hands wandering across her stomach. He waited for her to make the first move towards anything sexual.

She faces him and puts her hands in the top center of his chest and leans up kissing her husband. His hands were on her back, holding her to him.

Happy deepened the kiss, licking his lips. He moaned and opened his mouth and met her tongue with his. They made out for a while. Toby moved his mouth to her neck, kissing a low and light mark into her skin.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. And their lips met once again. She felt her husband harden against her and she moaned. Happy could tell that he wanted her to lead tonight. Her hands wandered down to his ass.

"Why Do men's jeans make it look like they have no butt?" Aha wondered out loud.

Toby chuckled. She had the most random questions sometimes. They continued to kiss and heated up quickly. The sound of a knock on their front door broke it.

"Who could that be?" Toby asked.

"No one but the team ever comes here."

"Get dressed for bed and I'll grab a robe and check the door." Toby said turning off the water quickly.

They rushed and Toby was by the door while Hapy was now in pajama pants and Toby's Harvard shirt. She jumped into bed as quickly as she could grabbing the first book she saw.

Toby opened the door with his robe on. It was Cabe.

"Hey Doc. I hope I didn't interrupt anything." Cabe said while looking at the robe and his wet hair.

"You didn't interrupt anything. I just got out of the shower and Happy was already in bed." Toby lied. Cabe believed him and Toby had him come inside.

"I just wanted to say thanks again for everything."

"We're family. No need."

"How's Hap?"

"She good" Toby turned and called his wife. "Happy! Cabe is here."

"Hey" Happy said as she walked into the room.

"Hey kiddo"

"What's up?"

"I'm not gonna leave you guys. I promise to be more careful with the law. Have a goodnight."

"Thank you Cabe. Night." Happy said as he left. She turned to Toby as Cabe left. "That was weird."

"He wanted to see you and make sure that you didn't think any less of him because he was almost ripped away from you."

"Oh, well… we were about to fool around and have some adult fun. Do you want to continue that?"

"Obviously." Toby kissed her and lifted her off the ground despite her protests of biting his lip. He bit back and carried her back into their room.

Laying her on the bed and crawling over her. They kissed and Toby had taken the shirt off. Happy started tugging at the knot that was holding his robe closed. She wiggled under his touch.

His hands were on her back and holding her close as he kissed the valley between her breast. Happy arches her back, wanting to be closer to him. She tugs and unties the knot on the robe as he pulls her pj pants done. Surprised because in the rush of getting dressed she forgot underwear.

Their night continued and both were satisfied and cuddled in bed, naked together. For the first time in weeks they finally got a good night's sleep.


End file.
